Familiar
by YoursTrulyPyress
Summary: For all that she has grown, some things never change about Michimiya Yui, like her feelings for one Sawamura Daichi. But visiting home reminds her that for everything that doesn't change, some things do. Things may seem familiar, but sometimes they change just enough. Terrible summary, Fluffy lemony oneshot, not written for plot Mature audiences only. DaiYui!


**AN: This is a fluffy oneshot with a sprinkle of lemony goodness. As for plot, what plot? I hope that the series expands on this pairing, but until then please read and review (and be gentle!)**

 **As it should be clear, I do not own Haikyu or it's characters. This is me coping as we all eagerly anticipate season 4.**

Back in her hometown for the holidays, Michimiya Yui strode down the street, suitcase in hand. She hadn't been back for two years since her second year of college, immersing herself in studying architecture and an internship over summer holidays the past year. She smiled at the familiar yet different landscape, enjoying the light snow falling. She was so distracted she walked straight into a very tall and very solid someone.

"Gomen-nasai! I wasn't paying attention. Daijoubo?" she straightened up, only to feel her jaw drop. "Sawamura?"

"Michimiya?" College had been kind to Daichi. While he looked as surprised as she felt, it did little to detract from his defined jawline, all hints of baby fat gone. While it was clear he had shaved, she saw hints of 5' o'clock shadow, clearly the result of years of regular shaving. He had grown several inches, and while he definitely had never been scrawny he was even broader in the shoulders than he had been four years ago.

She straightened up, trying to fight off the upward creeping warmth of what she was sure was a fiery blush. She was a college student too damnit, she was no longer in her awkward gangly phase which, if the dozens of offers for dates were any indication, was now somewhat attractive to the male populace. She was going to kick this stuttering idiot routine when it concerned Sawamura Daichi, and at least have a normal conversation.

"How are you? Are you home for the Holidays too?" No stutter. She inwardly gave herself a pat on the back, channeling the rest of her self-satisfaction into a megawatt smile.

"Hai, I try to come back every year. School is hard but in a good way. How about you Michimiya? Hows Kyoto?"

"Its beautiful. I'm glad I chose to go there. I miss home sometimes, especially since I didn't come home for summer break last year. You're at Tokyo University right?" Not that she needed the confirmation. She had been considering Tokyo University before she had found out Sawamura had decided on going, and that information had caused her to seesaw between not wanting to make a major life decision based on proximity to a boy, then not wanting to NOT go to a school based on a boy, quickly spiraling into a mini meltdown which prompted an intervention from Mao that involved copious amounts of Ice cream and coffee liquor, a surprisingly delicious combination that left Yui a sobbing mess. However, Mao was of the opinion that once in a downward spiral it was sometimes necessary to hit rock bottom before clawing one's way out of the pit. Once Michimiya had cried her stress out, Mao had given her some sound advice. VIsit both campuses and base her decision solely on how she felt being there.

She had loved Tokyo, where the modern and traditional coexisted harmoniously, but the beauty and historic feel of Kyoto had won her heart in the end. She was asking Daichi more to get an idea of what he was studying, who he was in contact with. She also didn't want this conversation to end so quickly.

"Hai, I'm studying Engineering. Sugawara is there with me, but we only have a class or two together now that we're about to graduate."

"That must be nice though, to have a familiar face." The snow was starting to fall a little thicker now, and Yui knew if she didn't hurry home she would be in trouble. Daichi, however, was ever considerate and perceptive.

"Gomen Ne, Michimiya. I've kept you too long. How about I walk you home?" She was about to protest, but Daichi spoke again. "Please Michimiya. It's snowing harder and I'd like to make sure you get home safely."

She stopped mid-speech, closed her mouth and nodded, unable to stop the blush this time. "Aa, arigatou."

They set out, Daichi taking her case from her and holding his umbrella over to include her. They walked in companionable silence, and Yui enjoyed the idea that, to any onlookers, they looked like a couple.

All too soon, they arrived at her parents house. Daichi handed her case back and, thanking him again, she moved to enter her house.

"Michimiya?" She turned, a little nervous but unable to stop the small balloon of hope blooming in her chest.

"I'd really like to see you before you go back to Kyoto, could I get your number?" He had his arm behind his head, a sheepish gesture that made her heart ache with its familiarity.

If it had been anyone else, Yui would have felt simply flattered, as the days of insecurity and self consciousness were almost completely behind her. As it was Daichi, It was a testament to her new confidence that she didn't dissolve into a puddle right then and there.

"I'd like that too." She said shyly. After giving him her number, she went inside, waving goodbye. Once the door was closed, she allowed her legs to finally give out.

Three days later found Yui ripping her closet apart, trying to find the perfect outfit for her coffee date with Daichi. Was it a date? Or a Date? She was trying to think of it as two old school friends catching up, but she couldn't deny a large part of her was hoping it was more. This was also the part that was panicking.

Breathing deeply, she did what she always did when she wanted to get a grip on herself.

*SMACK*

There was no point freaking out. Sure, this was Daichi, but four years was a lot of time for someone to change. For all she knew, he could have turned into a total jerk. This outing ( _dont think of it as a date_ she scolded herself) was just two old friends, meeting up for coffee. _Just go, catch up._ After one more deep breath, she was able to pick a cute but casual outfit. She applied a light amount of makeup, and finally satisfied with her appearance, headed out

Arriving at the Cafe around the block from her parents house, she spotted Daichi at a table. Heading over, she let her shoulders relax and smiled. As nervous as he made her, she was always happy to see him.

"Konbanwa, Sawamura! I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Iie, I was just seated."

They took a minute to look over their menus, order, then the conversation inevitably turned to Volleyball. Michimiya had played casually, pickup games at the local gym, while Sawamura and Sugawara played in a neighborhood association.

They laughed over each others stories, then the conversation turned to mutual acquaintances and what they were up to, and then,

"You're different, Michimiya." She must have looked quizzical, because Daichi immediately started talking again. "What I meant was, you seem more relaxed now, more confident."

Yui debated on what to say, and finally decided to go for broke. "To be honest, that was probably because I liked you back then."

There. It was out in the open. She glanced up at him, gauging his reaction. Well he definitely looked shocked, which somehow made Yui feel that much better.

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell, I was always such a stuttering mess when we talked." she continued, laughing at herself.

"And now?" Well shit. She deliberated again, weighing the words and choosing carefully.

"Now, a lot of those feelings are still there. But you're different too, so I'm really glad we decided to meet like this, so I can see just what has changed."

Daichi smiled. "I'm glad too. I always thought you were really pretty especially when you played."

The waitress came over then, warning them it was last call in 5 minutes before the cafe closed.

Yui felt her heart sink, this date (she could finally call it that with confidence) had gone so well she didn't want it to end.

Daichi must have felt the same way.

"Ne, Michimiya-"

"Yui" Had she just said that?! Apparently she had, cause Daichi smiled so warmly her stomach started doing somersaults.

"Yui, would you like to get out of here and continue this date somewhere else?"

She felt herself positively beaming "Hai!"

Sawamura pulled out his wallet, brushing aside her attempt to pay for her coffee, and left a yen note on the table. Grabbing her hand, he led her outside, both of them laughing as they exited the shop.

They settled on Karaoke, and once they were in their room ordered some food and drinks.

They started with some ridiculous songs, then moved on to power ballads. She had always figured he would have a nice voice, but was pleased all the same to have it confirmed. She wasn't so bad herself, so they continued on, occasionally talking between songs to rest their vocal cords.

During one particularly suggestive song she, fueled by liquid courage, pulled a smiling Daichi to his feet and started dancing with him, moving against him with the beat as she crooned into the mic.

The change was abrupt. Daichi was no longer passive, hands now gripping her hips firmly as he moved with her, lips ghosting her hairline. Yui chanced a look at his face. He was still smiling, but his eyes had an intense, almost challenging look and for a second she almost regretted her decision.

This was uncharted territory. Sure, she had liked Daichi, had thought about what it would be like to hold hands, have lunch together, share innocent and sweet kisses. But her high school self had never gone down this particular rabbit hole.

But for all that this Daichi was older and more confident, somehow still kind but more teasing, and damn it all even if he was exuding sex appeal like some movie star, he was still her Daichi from high school, the kind but stern and mature captain, someone she could always depend on and trust.

And that's what tipped the scales. She had waited so long she decided to seize this moment with both hands, to hell with the consequences.

Abandoning the song, she tilted her head to seal her lips to his, the hand not holding the mic coming up to curl into his hair and hold him to her. Daichi seemed to approve of this, if the low groan she could barely hear over the pumping music was to go by. His hands pulled her hips even more firmly to his, almost lifting her off her feet so she was on her toes. While she had kissed a boy or two since high school, it was nothing like this. Daichi seemed to be devouring her, his tongue darting out to trace her lip and delving into her mouth as she gasped.

Oh. This was most definitely uncharted territory. Daichi had lowered her, only to cup her face with one hand and span the small of her back with the other, still effectively trapping her against him. Slightly out of her depth but unwilling to back down, she slanted her mouth and slid her tongue experimentally against his, moaning at the sensation this created. Her hands had slid down to his chest, and, almost of their own volition, down even further to rest under the hem of his shirt against his _very_ well defined abs.

He broke off the kiss at this point, panting. Yui could see his pupils were blown, and she felt herself flush in something that was not, for once, due to embarrassment. The timer Daichi had set on his phone went off, signaling the end of their session.

"Yui-"

"My parents aren't home. They had a business trip they couldn't get out of, and won't be back till the weekend."

Whatever Daichi had been expecting, it most obviously wasn't that. Yui could see his eyes widen slightly, and he nodded.

Yui let out a small sigh of relief. While she usually adored his chivalrous nature, she didn't think she could bear it if he turned her down now.

They left the Karaoke place quickly, her hand finding his to lead him past several blocks to her house. Once on her porch and shielded from the dark windows of the sleeping neighbors homes, she reached into her purse for her keys, fumbling a little as Daichi seemed to decide she was taking too long and started kissing her neck, scorching open mouthed kisses that had her knees buckling.

Finally getting the door open, she turned around and pulled him inside, only to find herself pressed against the inside her her closed front door and her lips claimed once again.

The urgency was gone, replaced with a slow deliberateness that was even more enthralling. She kissed him back deeply, feeling his hands glide down her arms which were clasped around his neck again, down the sides of her ribs, thumbs ghosting over her breasts.

Her breath came in a sharp intake and without conscious thought her back arched, pushing her chest into full contact with his large hands. Daichi seemed to take this as a sign of approval, fully cupping each breast and kneading softly. Daichi chuckled at the whimpering sounds she made as he continued to massage her breasts, now gently biting her bottom lip.

All rational thought gone, her hands resumed their path from the Karaoke room, fingers getting lost under his shirt, his skin warm under palms.

She hummed in satisfaction, and the hands which had been on her breasts were now grasping her thighs just under butt and lifting her legs around his waist, causing her core to make contact with what was unmistakably his very hard erection.

It was like lightning, streaking up her spine and causing her to arch into him even more. Daichi ground against her in response, using the door as leverage to pin her firmly in place, his mouth leaving her mouth and resuming its assault to the side of her neck. Distantly, Yui heard moans and gasps, too overwhelmed to realize that _she_ was responsible for those noises.

"Daichi" she panted, tightening her legs around his legs to roll her core against his shaft. Daichi bucked into her, causing them both to moan raggedly.

"Bedroom" he ground out, before nipping her now hypersensitive neck.

"Upstairs" she murmured as he gently kissed the spot he had bitten, sending shivers racing down her spine.

One hand on her rear to hold her up and the other supporting her back, Daichi maneuvered them away from the doorway, towards the stairs. She squeaked in surprise, arms once more around his neck to steady herself. Daichi outright laughed at this, but broke off as Yui, started sucking on his neck in retaliation.

"Second door on the left" She purred, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear.

She was vaguely aware of them ascending the stairs, and a door opening, more preoccupied with teasing his earlobe with her teeth and his resulting growls.

She felt her back make contact with a bed, and then her wrists were in his hands and pinned above her head, Daichi looming over her.

"That wasn't very nice." his voice, already deep, was now so husky the sound went straight to her core. Still holding her hands in his, he brought his mouth to hers claiming her lips in another dizzying kiss. She was at his mercy, mewling in disappointment when he broke the kiss and rested his lips lightly against her forehead in a chaste kiss.

"Yui, if you want me stop-"

She used the legs still wrapped around his waist to rub herself against him, effectively cutting him off.

"Dont stop." she begged.

This seemed to snap what remained of Daichi's self control. Hands releasing her wrists, he pulled her up in a sitting position which regrettably required her to unwrap her legs from his waist. As she released him, he sat back on his heels, pulling his shirt off and revealing a wide expanse of smooth tanned skin. Yui followed suit, albeit a little more shyly. She had opted for a practical underclothes, a light green cotton set. She was grateful they were at least matching. Daichi didn't seem time mind, if the transfixed look on his face was anything to go by. Hands now free, Yui continued her exploration, mapping the contours and planes of corded muscles. Her hands, pale in comparison to his skin, ran over well defined chest muscles.

Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a soft kiss, tender in comparison to their previously heated exchanges. His hands were gently framed her face in this achingly sweet exchange. He brushed her hair out of her face, and Yui was overwhelmed by a feeling safety and contentment. This was what she had imagined kissing Diachi would be like. She brushed her lips gently over his, imitating his light contact and letting her hands trail feather light on his shoulders before she gently but firmly pulled him over her, wanting to feel his strong frame caging her in. He obliged hovering over her by resting his weight on his forearms as he maintained the slow languid kiss.

She broke the kiss to drink in the sight of him. If he looked broad when she had ran into him on the street, it was nothing to seeing him shirtless hovering over her. On impulse, she brought her lips to the skin of his chest, mimicking their kiss from moments ago. She felt him shiver over her and emboldened by this new discovery she continued. He jerked when her lips made contact with a flat nipple, groaning when her tongue flicked out to trace the outline. She switched sides, enjoying the reactions she was eliciting from the large male above her.

She felt him slip an arm around her and pull her close to his chest and then a hand was attempting to unclip her bra. Giggling, she reached behind her and unfastened it. Bolstered by his earlier reactions, she slipped the garment off and leaned back to give him a better view. She flushed slightly and fought the urge to squirm. He seemed to understand her discomfort, as he leaned down and took a nipple in one mouth, a large hand cupping her other breast. Wholly distracted from her nakedness now, she ran her fingers through his dark hair, occasionally tightening as his mouth wound her tighter, switching breasts and making her ache in a familiar yet completely unknown way.

"More" she pleaded. He paused his assault on her chest, then seemed to make a decision in his head. Leaving one last lingering kiss on her breast, his lips trailed lower kissing along her stomach to the tops of her low slung jeans. He undid the button and hooked his fingers beneath the fabric, pulling them down her legs. Lifting her hips to assist him, she was aware that she was now completely bare save for her cotton panties.

One of his calloused hands ran up her leg, massaging her hip when he reached to top of her thigh. His mouth laid claim to her lips once more, hands now both on her hips and rubbing circles with his thumbs, the rough pads drawing out little mewling noises from her. She didn't notice the path they were taking until a thumb was ghosting over the thin material covering her mound, right above xher clit. She jerked involuntarily, but didnt move far as the hand not assaulting her most sensitive bundle of nerves was holding her firmly by the hip.

He ran his finger over the hard nub once more before slipping down the length of her slit, still through the thin material that was dampening rapidly.

She gripped his strong shoulders, back arching as he teased her. Taking pity on her, he moved the now soaked material to the side before slipping his long middle finger along her clit and along the outer lips of her cunt, before slipping the whole digit inside of her, and her body immediately reacted to this movement, muscles pulled taut and a strangled gasp escaped her. Daichi dipped his head and kissed her slowly, his tongue mimicking the finger dipping in and out of her slick entrance.

Completely oblivious to the needy noises she was making, Yui kissed Daichi with abandon, past experience from when she pleasured herself warning her that she was close. Daichi curled his finger, and she tumbled down from her high, her orgasm causing her to see nothing but white.

Daichi continued to move within her, adding a second finger and slowly scissoring her, prolonging her pleasure and stretching her tight passage.

Coming down from her high, Yui kissed Daichi languidly, hands running down his body to rest on the fastening of his pants. Not breaking their kiss She unbuttoned them and pulled them down, getting them past his hips and thighs. Arms unable to reach and still unwilling to end the kiss, she pushed the offending fabric down further with her feet, Daichi aiding her and stepping out and kicking them aside, quickly followed by his boxers.

Now needing to breath and more than a bit curious, Yui pulled away from their heated lip lock and looked down.

While she had known, given his height and build and that he would most likely be... proportional down there, she still couldn't help feeling a bit of anxiety when she realized _that_ was supposed to somehow _fit inside her._ Deciding to take matters into her own hands and before she lost her nerve, she reached down and gently curled her hand around his rigid flesh, eliciting a groan of pleasure as Daichi rested his forehead against hers. She moved her hand again, stroking him slowly, noting what made him grit his teeth or caused him to moan. She had settled on a smooth steady rhythm when his hand settled over hers, stilling it.

"As amazing as that feels, I won't last if you keep that up."

She had almost forgotten about that, distracted as she had been. He kissed her hair now, gently murmuring, "Maa, it's ok if you don't want to. Tonight's been pretty amazing already."

She could have taken the easy route out, her high school self would have. But hearing him reassure her reminded her just how great tonight and been, and realizing whatever came next she would always have this. Unable to put this into words, she reached for her panties pulling them down and off before hooking her leg over his well muscled glutes and pulling him to her. Getting the hint, Daichi shifted his weight to one arm and reached behind them to his discarded pants, reaching for his wallet and pulling out a condom wrapper. His hands fumbled a bit opening the packet, but he rolled it over his length smoothly.

Returning to her his lips found hers, almost reverent as he kissed her. "Tell me if you need me to stop." He whispered, positioning himself at her entrance. He eased in, pausing once the bulbous head had disappeared. She tried to keep the discomfort from showing, nodding her head to let him know he could continue. He did, slowly sheathing himself inside her. While Yui couldn't say being stretched like this was pleasant, it was more uncomfortable, like pressure pushing against her stomach. Daichi held himself still above her, murmuring praises and brushing butterfly kisses to her hair. Yui slowly got used to the feeling of being filled and stretched, aided by his attentiveness. She made to shift, accidentally bumped Daichi's arm causing him to sink into her impossibly deeper.

She gasped, and Daichi, obviously thinking that he had hurt her, made to pull out. She wrapped both legs around him to prevent it, causing him to sink back and groan, his large frame unsteady over hers.

"Daijoubu?" he rasped, the effort of holding back clearly costing him.

"Hai, that felt amazing." a strangled laugh left Daichi and, slowly, he withdrew ever so slightly, paused, and thrust back into her, causing them both to cry out. He gradually increased his pace, and Yui, once she grew accustomed to the motion, started lifting her hips to meet his.

She felt as though flames were dancing over her skin, the lines where she ended and he began blurring. Her whole body seemed to come alive, seeking as much contact with his warm skin as she could, mouths meeting in a tangle of tongues and occasional nips of teeth against collar bones, necks and jawlines as the friction and heat between them mounted l.

And still, she wanted more. Pushing herself up, she wrapped her legs around Daichi and used this leverage to flip their positions, untangling her legs as she did so. Hovering over him on her knees, her hands on his chest for balance, she sank onto him, impaling herself on his cock deeper still. She rolled her hips experimentally, finding a rhythm as the pleasure raced up her spine.

Daichi thrust his hips upward, would have unseated her had his hands not gripped her hips to steady her. This caused him to hit an entirely new spot inside her, wrenching a pleasured sob from her throat as she threw her head back, rocking her hips and seeking the sensation.

Flipping them again, Daichi hooked her leg into the crook of his arm and thrust into her, finding the spot that was making her see stars. She was teetering, so close to completion but not wanting the almost painful pleasure to end. Resting his forehead against hers and his hand found her clit once more.

"One more time, Yui. I want to feel you cum for me one more time."

His words were what sent her careening over the edge, vision splintering as white hot pleasure engulfed her. She clung to him as though he could keep her grounded, but then she felt him stiffen and heard him shout as he followed her.

She was vaguely aware of him hovering over her, propped on one arm. Not really caring for this, she pulled him onto herself, reveling in his solid weight against her. They laid like that for several minutes, and then he kissed her, gently disentangling himself from her. She felt a swoop of disappointment, but then she noted he was removing the condom and disposing of it. She sat up, but he curled around her, nuzzling his nose in her hair and gently pulling her to lay back down. He pulled the blankets around them, arms curled around her possessively from behind.

It was bright. Too damn bright and she was not ready to wake up, the sensation of strong arms and a solid body behind her too pleasurable.

Except, she was awake and the arms _were still there_.

Last night came back to her in a rush, causing her to blush and then, realizing a certain part of Daichi was an _early riser_ she felt herself go scarlet.

Sawamura Daichi was in her room. Naked. _Daichi was naked, in her bed, having just fucked her within an inch of her life._

His arms were still wrapped around her, holding her firmly in place. His solid body was pressed closely to her, allowing for no space. His morning wood was nudging her in her back.

"Ne, Michimiya. I can hear you thinking."

She jumped, turning over to face him. This was no mean feat, as Daichi was not relinquishing his hold on her. So close their noses were almost touching, she could see Daichi's teasing brown eyes and wide smile, his rumpled hair making him look deliciously disheveled.

"O-Ohayou." she stammered out. Damn it all, just when she thought she was over that.

"Ohayou." Yui noticed his eyes had gold flecks in them, or was that the sun?

"Do you want to talk about last night?" His eyes were no longer smiling, but his expression remained kind.

"Ano-"

"Let me go first. Last night was amazing, and even though I had no idea we would end up like this, I can't say I regret it. Last night was my first time, and I'm glad it was you. I want to see you again, take you an another date that may or may not end like this one."

He smiled, bringing one hand up to play with her hair. "Either way is fine with me, but if you don't want to pursue this any further, I understand."

Yui hoped she wasn't gaping unattractively at him. Quickly closing her mouth and before she could really think about what she was saying, she spoke. "It was my first time too. And I'd love to go out with you again. I know we're both graduating soon, but once we're both done with school-" she was quickly cut off my Daichi kissing her soundly. She hummed happily, letting herself sink into the warm familiar feeling of kissing one Sawamura Daichi.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope there was no OOC ness. First completed fic and first lemon, so constructive feedback (reviews cough cough) are welcome!**


End file.
